


Letter To Kenny

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Letters, Other, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl | Pokemon the Series: Diamond & Pearl, Rewrite, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Retake on the letter Dawn sent Kenny in the Diamond and Pearl series.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Kengo | Kenny
Kudos: 3





	Letter To Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts.

_Dear Kenny,_

_I'm sorry for not meeting up with you today. For now, I want to cheer Ash on during his battles in the Sinnoh League. After that, I want to decide what I want to do on my own._

_I still want to become Top Coordinator, just like my Mom was. I feel that if I go off with you, I'll be missing out on what I can do by myself. So, I can't come with you._

_No need to worry! As long as we share the same goals, I know we'll see each other again. Who knows? Maybe we'll be competing for our next ribbon! Until then, keep up the hard work._

_-Dawn Berlitz_

_P.S.: As cool as you were when you battled Ash, I already have someone in mind. That doesn't mean our bond will break, though._


End file.
